


'Yours. I think I like the sound of that.'

by carpethefanfics



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marauders, Marauders era, Mild Smut, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpethefanfics/pseuds/carpethefanfics
Summary: If it wasn't for Colin bloody Avery than Sirius wouldn't be in this mess ....





	

**Author's Note:**

> This works is slightly NSFW.  
> It doesn't go very far but it is definitely described and implied towards the end.
> 
> It was inspired by http://asktheboywholived.tumblr.com  
> They are a very talented RPer who do a fantastic portrayal of wolfstar.  
> Check them out!!

  * Sirius had his back pressed into a corner, one foot up against the wall and his hand tightly gripping his mug of Firewhiskey
  * His eyes were fixated on the scene before him
  * The area of the common room that had conveniently been converted into a dance floor was just _swarming_ with sixth years
  * Not just Gryffindors either
  * Every House had taken the opportunity to show up
  * Even a select few Slytherins had come
  * Sirius wondered if it was because Rosie supplied them with an obscene amount of Firewhiskey
  * Or because they actually enjoyed hanging around with the lot of sixth years
  * But it didn’t really matter right now since he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from Colin Avery’s bloody hand and its bloody spot right above Remus Lupin’s. Bloody. Arse.
  * ‘An annoying fit arse at that,’ Sirius’ mind groaned
  * He watched as Colin’s fist wrapped itself tightly in Remus’ aggravatingly tight black t-shirt to pull him closer
  * They were practically chest to chest now
  * Their hips almost connected
  * Why Merlin why, Sirius grumbled to himself
  * The way Remus’ cheeks were flush from the heat of the room and the one too many Butterbeers he had probably thrown back was making the hair on the back of Sirius’ neck stand
  * Plus Colin had this hungry look in his eye
  * And it was making the blood in Sirius’ veins boil
  * So he gripped the cup tighter, narrowed his brows at the sight and closed his eyes
  * It’s just dancing you prat, he thought
  * It’s was just your best mate having a good time, he assured himself
  * It’s just your best mate dancing _way too closely_ with some prat from Ravenclaw whose shirt was too small for him and whose eyes were too far apart
  * Well …
  * Not really
  * But that was beside the point
  * Sirius’ eyes fluttered open and he cursed into his cup as he took another swing
  * Maybe alcohol could shake the feelings that erupted in the pit of his stomach every time Remus swung his hips and raised the corner of his lip at whatever Avery had whispered in his ear this time
  * Maybe alcohol could help him not to feel this
  * Especially since he wasn’t supposed to feel this
  * And not because he was a Black
  * That didn’t even matter
  * Nor did the fact that he was his family’s first heir
  * Or that his mother had essentially beat into him the idea that purebloods bred purebloods
  * Or that he was gay
  * Which he had figured out when he was fourteen 
  * _Quidditch pants were good for more than fast flying_ , he smirked
  * It was that this was Remus
  * It was Moony, his best mate (next to Jamie of course)
  * He wasn’t about to ruin six years of friendship over a **crush**
  * His heart thudded at the word and his subconscious spoke up, ‘ **Just a crush? Are you sure**?’
  * He shook the idea out of his head
  * It couldn’t be anything more than a crush, he couldn’t let it be more than a crush
  * Because Remus didn’t see him like that
  * Sirius would know
  * He spent practically every class this year with his eyes glued to the man and his insufferably lean frame every time he stretched his broad shoulders
  * Especially when he stood from his desk
  * The man was fit, Sirius wouldn’t deny that
  * Plus he told him all the time
  * But if Remus knew he _meant_ it?
  * Like really, really meant it
  * If Remus knew that a shiver ran up Sirius’ spine whenever their arms brushed or fingers grazed or legs touched …
  * If Remus knew that the way he threw his head back in laughter, his neck exposed, made Sirius’ stomach flip and lips tingle …
  * If Remus knew that Sirius took the image of him coming out from the bathroom in nothing more than a towel that was hanging dangerously low on his hips with him into the shower …
  * He didn’t even want to think about it
  * So he took another swing of the last of the Firewhiskey in his cup and peered back toward the dance floor
  * He couldn’t help it
  * He had had his eyes on them all night anyway, what was a few more times?
  * His vision was blurrier than it was before
  * But it was nothing to the spinning in his head when we caught sight of those sandy-blonde curls
  * The empty cup dropped out of his hand
  * He didn’t ever hear the plastic faintly bounce against the carpet
  * There they were
  * _Completely_ pressed against each other
  * Eyes locked, chest’s heavily rising and falling
  * Both Colin’s hands now firmly wrapped around Remus’ waist
  * Remus’ hands interlocked behind the tossers head
  * They were going to kiss, they were going to kiss, they were going to kiss
  * _No no no no no no_
  * Sirius felt like he was going to be sick
  * **Definitely not a crush** , his heart pounded in his chest
  * He pushed himself forward off the wall and barely felt his feet hit the ground as he flung himself towards the portrait hole
  * He didn’t hear James’ bellowing call over the music
  * Or Peter’s supplementary shout
  * He even tugged his arm away as Lily caught his elbow
  * They probably thought he was going to throw up
  * But let them, he probably was 
  * He couldn’t stay here
  * He couldn’t watch _that_
  * Not when he knew how badly he wanted to be in Colin’s place
  * Not we had had imagined the feeling of Remus’ lips on his
  * Trailing down his jawline, his neck, his chest
  * Lower, lower, lower …
  * His skin tingled at the thought
  * Why did he have to feel this?
  * Why did it have to be about Remus?
  * Why couldn’t it just be a stupid bloody crush?
  * He slammed his hand into the stone wall and cursed loudly when the sound of cracking reverberated in his ears
  * It was like white hot magma was running up his arm
  * Like it was dancing across the nerves under his skin
  * He clutched his fist in his other hand and cursed again
  * This time louder
  * His knuckles were swelling
  * Blood faintly dripping from the scratches
  * What a night this was turning out to be  
  

  * ‘Sirius?’
  * ‘Sirius?’
  * ‘Where in Merlin’s name…?’
  * The voice trailed off slightly
  * He could hear the scuffling of shoes against the stone stairwell
  * Hear a very familiar voice
  * And his heart leapt into his throat
  * _Remus_
  * _Goddammit_
  * ‘There you are, wondered where you had gotten off too. Why are you out here?’
  * Sirius had his back pressed into the wall, his hand still clutched in his other and his head dangling towards the floor
  * He was hoping the curtain of his hair would shield him from seeing Remus
  * He didn’t want to look up right now
  * Not when his head was swimming in alcohol
  * Not when his entire body felt this warm
  * Not when his heart was still slamming itself into his chest harder than it had before
  * ‘Sirius?’
  * ‘Why are you holding your hand like that?’
  * ‘Oh- _oh,_ what the bloody hell did you do?’
  * Sirius’ voice was stuck in his throat as Remus spoke
  * It felt dry, so impossibly dry
  * ‘Let me see that’
  * Remus had wrapped his long, slender fingers around Sirius’ wrist
  * Sirius opened his eyes and his throat closed even further
  * Remus, wand in hand, was peering down at his knuckles with his brows furrowed and his golden hazel eyes glazed with concern
  * He was standing too close to him
  * Way too close
  * So Sirius yanked his hand back, his elbow bouncing into the stone behind him
  * ‘S’fine Lupin, how ‘bout you go back to Avery.’
  * The words had slipped out, slurred out, too quickly for him to reel them in
  * ‘Avery? Who cares about that?’
  * Remus sounded bewildered by the comment
  * ‘Look at your knuckles right now mate, they’re purple! You’ve obviously broken something!’
  * Remus reached out his fingers towards him again
  * Sirius’ head was spinning faster
  * His vision still clouded by the Firewhiskey
  * His head and nose filled with the most familiar scents
  * Remus’ cologne, the smell of his sweat, the way he always _always_ smelled of chocolate
  * Why did he always have to smell so damn good?
  * Sirius was gritting his jaw and tensing his muscles
  * Which wasn’t helping the flaring pain in his hand and the rapid way it shot up his arm
  * ‘S’fine’
  * The words came out aggressive, sloppy, harsh
  * Sirius had meant them too
  * He needed Remus away from him, as far away as he could get him
  * ‘Would you stop being such a prat and let me heal it’
  * Remus surged forward
  * One hand connected with Sirius’ shoulder and slammed him harshly into the wall
  * The other wrapped around his forearm and raised his hand
  * Sirius was almost too distracted by the lack of space between them to hear Remus muttering a healing spell
  * Distracted by the beads of sweat dripping down the side of Remus’ face
  * Distracted by the way his collar bone peeked out through his shirt
  * Distracted by the pink flush of his cheeks
  * Distracted by the way his own heart was thumping so loudly now that he could feel the blood pumping in his ears
  * _Crack_
  * Sirius sucked in a deep breath of air as his knuckles popped into place
  * ‘There’
  * Remus turned his face from downward at Sirius’ knuckles to peer into his eyes
  * ‘Now. Going to tell me how you broke your knuckles?’
  * Sirius brain was in overdrive and the alcohol wasn’t helping
  * He had Remus right in front of him
  * Their chests almost brushing up against one another
  * That hand wrapped around his wrist
  * Those lips so close
  * The alcohol was starting to cloud his judgement
  * _Why can’t you be with Remus?_
  * _Why shouldn’t you be?_
  * His mind was swirling
  * ‘Fuck it’ he murmured
  * _Finally,_ his subconscious sighed
  * Sirius roughly wrapped his hands around Remus’ neck pulling him towards him
  * And then their lips connected
  * They _finally_ connected
  * Remus yelped in surprise before his voice was muffled by the kiss
  * Sirius could feel the sudden change in Remus’ body, the muscles in Remus’ neck relaxing
  * He went from surprised to responsive
  * Merlin, Remus was _responding_
  * His chest roared triumphantly
  * He could feel Remus’ strong hands grasp his waist
  * And then he shoved him further into the wall
  * Their lips even more fiercely interlocked than before
  * Sirius was tugging on Remus’ bottom lip earnestly trying to deepen the kiss
  * Remus in turn was swiping his tongue along Sirius’ own bottom lip
  * Sirius moaned at the feeling giving Remus room to slip his tongue into his mouth
  * His skin felt like it had been lit on fire
  * He tasted like Butterbeer and chocolate and mint
  * Better than Sirius had even imagined
  * He ran his hands into Remus’ curls as his back scraped against the stone wall
  * Their hips grinding into one another
  * Sirius arched his back forward and a growl erupted from deep in Remus’ throat
  * _Fuck_
  * _I need to hear that again_
  * In response, Remus had shoved him back even harder, pinning Sirius between himself and the wall as his lips hungrily continued
  * The heat between them was growing
  * The need to be closer coiling itself in the pit of Sirius’ stomach
  * Sirius felt like his heart was going to explode
  * Then Remus spread his legs with his knee
  * _Merlin_
  * His erection was tightly confined in his jeans and now it was rubbing against Remus’ thigh
  * He groaned again at the thoughts his mind was conjuring
  * Remus tugging the zipper of his jeans down
  * His hands sliding in
  * Those fingers wrapping around him
  * He shuddered at the thought
  * And then shuddered again when Remus’ hips ground against him
  * He didn’t know how much farther Remus could push him
  * How much more of their bodies could be touching
  * But he wanted too
  * Merlin he wanted too
  * With Remus’ lean torso rubbing against him
  * With his broad shoulders looming over them in this dark hallway
  * With his large hands grasping at his skin and moving so agonizingly slow down his body until they reached his arse
  * Remus’ grasp tightened
  * Sirius moaned again
  * He could feel his chest constricting
  * His mind reminding him that he _unfortunately_ needed to breathe
  * So he pulled back ever so slightly and the kiss began to slow
  * It became languid, soft, smooth
  * Their heavy breathing mingling between them as they pulled back
  * Eyes closed, foreheads resting together
  * ‘Holy shit,’ Remus muttered breathlessly
  * Sirius’ eyes fluttered open at the words
  * A wave of concern and doubt suddenly washing over him
  * _Oh no_
  * _Dear Merlin no_
  * _Please let this not have been a mistake_
  * _It couldn’t be_
  * _It felt so right_
  * And then Remus spoke
  * ‘I’ve been waiting for you to do that since fourth year’
  * **_What?_**
  * Had he heard that correctly?
  * Sirius could feel the corner of his lip turn up into a smirk
  * ‘Should have done it yourself and maybe this would have happened ages ago.’
  * Remus released a soft laugh, his hands wrapped around Sirius’ hips, his thumbs comfortably resting on his hipbones
  * ‘I should have. But this plan seemed to work just fine.’
  * Sirius’ eyes went wide
  * Plan?
  * **_Oh_**
  * ‘You great prat,’ he tightened his grip on Remus’ hair and pushed his forehead further against Remus as the boy before him laughed
  * He had planned this
  * Remus had wanted this
  * Wanted him to get jealous
  * Wanted him to make a move
  * ‘Dangerous idea you had Moons. The wall I punched could have just have easily been Colin’s nose.’
  * One of Remus’ eyebrows kinked, ‘Ah so that’s how you broke your knuckles.’
  * Sirius ran his hands back down to rest on Remus’ neck
  * ‘As a wolf you should know dogs are insanely protective of what’s theirs.’
  * Remus’ eyes widened, his lips parting slightly and his shoulders rising as the air left his body
  * ‘Theirs?’ he spoke softly
  * Sirius ran his thumb along Remus’ jaw
  * His eyes fixated on Remus’ swollen red lips
  * ‘Well if you’re going to snog me like that than there’s no way in hell I’m letting you anywhere near another Colin bloody Avery. You’re mine Lupin.’
  * He watched as a smile spread slowly across Remus’ face
  * ‘Yours. Think I like the sound of that.’
  * Sirius’ grin widened, ‘Yeah, me too.’



**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> You can find this piece at
> 
> http://asktheboywholived.tumblr.com/post/152903503638/yours-think-i-like-the-sound-of-that  
> OR  
> http://carpethefanfics.tumblr.com/post/152913851382/yours-think-i-like-the-sound-of-that


End file.
